Suna Daycare
by Dermatillomania
Summary: Suna Daycare Center, open 7am to 9pm, volunteers welcome. Got a child you need to get off your hands for a bit? Have no babysitter? Never fear, the Suna Daycare Center SDC is here! Call today!
1. Welcome!

A/N: Ey, this is my new story. It shall involve humor.. hopefully. Anyway, I wondered how Gaara would handle a daycare center for a while.. so here it is! XD

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Naruto.

**Suna Daycare**

**Chapter One**

**Welcome!**

Suna Daycare Center, open 7am to 9pm, volunteers welcome. Got a child you need to get off your hands for a bit? Have no babysitter? Never fear, the Suna Daycare Center(SDC) is here!! Call today!

Gaara dropped the phone on the receiver, staring down at his smiling older sister, Temari. With a sigh, he rubbed his temples. "I suppose it will have to do.."

"That's great, Gaara." She fixed the phone on her desk, thankful Gaara hadn't broken it. Just as it was back in place, it started ringing. "Look, we've got a call!!"

Gaara frowned as she answered, giving a loud, joyful 'hello, can I help you?'. Her smile disappeared and she suddenly looked annoyed. "Yeah, yeah, Kankuro, I get it. Maybe you just forgot it was you. Listen, don't call here again, alright? Yeah, bye."

"What did he want.." Gaara asked, truly uncaring. She shrugged.

"He wanted to know why Crow wasn't in the same position as he'd been before and why he smelled funny." Gaara blinked, obviously confused, and she laughed. "Don't worry about it."

The phone started to ring again, and Temari picked it up, saying the same she had for Kankuro. "Huh? Famous Hyuuga Body Massages? Um, no, this isn't it. You've got the wrong number.."

Without a goodbye, she hung up. Gaara gave a strange face, and she sighed. "Some guy wanted a super-duper body massage from the famous Neji Hyuuga.."

"Alright.. then..." The phone rang again, and both of the siblings stared at it. Temari quickly picked it up, yet again saying hello just as she had the first time.

"Fine Inuzuka Pet Trimmings, Bathing, and Accessories? Um.. sorry.. wrong number.." She hung the phone up, grumbling. "Damnit, three calls already and all of them were wrong numbers and Kankuro.. this sucks! Maybe nobody needs their children to be watched.."

"I doubt that, Temari.." Just as Gaara had said that, the phone began to ring again. Reacting quickly, Gaara took it before Temari could. She gasped loudly, standing up and trying to get it from him as he held her back with his free hand. "Hello?"

"_Heelllloooooo!!"_ The loud voice boomed through the phone, causing Gaara to pull it away from his ear. Temari stopped trying to get it and stared at him. "_Would this happen to be the place I'm lookin' for_?"

"Depends on what your looking for.." The red haired sandy man spoke, his voice deep and the slightest bit annoyed. "Do you have a child that you would like to be watched for a few hours?"

"_Huh? Child? Oh, well, I do have a child, but he's not mine. And he's also old enough to take care of himself_." The man on the phone's voice had a hint of pride. "_So, your saying this isn't Choji's Pizza Place_?"

Without replying, Gaara hung up. Temari stared at him, and he shook his head. "I wonder how long it will take to actually get somewhere with this.."

-

After a few hours of the phone ringing maybe once or twice, and each call being the wrong number, again, the phone rang, and Gaara got to it first again. "Hello.."

"_Hello.._?" The quiet female voice said, and Gaara almost didn't hear her. "_U-um.. h-hello_..?"

"Yes, what would you like?" He said, clearly annoyed.

"_Um.. I need someone to watch my little sister.. b-because I can't do it, and we can't find anyone else.. u-um.. how much would it be for five hours_?" Gaara suddenly had a pen and paper and was writing everything down, Temari jumping around beside him.

"It would be fifty dollars, ma'am. Ten dollars an hour, is that alright with you, or are you low on cash?" He got all information he needed from her, then they said their good-byes and he hung up. Lifting the paper from the desk, he turned to Temari and began reading the information to her. "Hinata Hyuuga, little sister, Hinabi Hyuuga. There is going to be a meeting between the Massaging company, and Hinabi is too young to stay. She will be here tomorrow at 8am sharp, and Hinabi will stay until 12pm. How does that sound to you?"

"That sounds.." She grinned, jumping at Gaara and giving him a grand hug. "Freakin' awesome!"

-

A/N: Yes, that is the end of the chapter. Other chapters will be much longer, I promise you :)

If you would like to add an OC character for Gaara to babysit made by you, I will add them to the story! Just make a short profile of them, including their name, their age (usually under 14), their appearance, and their behaviour. Have fun :D


	2. Troubles

A/N: Kay, chapter two is here. Sorry it took so long :P

No, I don't own Naruto..

**Suna Daycare**

**Chapter Two**

**Troubles**

"Th-thank you.." Hinata bowed, giving Temari a nervous smile and leaving. Temari smiled and waved good-bye, leading Hanabi into the mansion.

"Well, hello Hanabi.." Gaara greeted, giving the most creepy smile ever, though, not exactly intending to do so. Hanabi's eyes turned wide, and she screamed, hiding her face in Temari's leg. He sighed, kneeling down. "I'm sorry, I do not mean to scare you."

"Gaara, just leave it to me." Temari giggled, and Gaara stood back up. She bent down giving Hanabi a soft smile and whispering in her ear. The young girl laughed, smiling and hugging Temari.

"You're good with kids.. aren't you?" Gaara stared, wondering what Temari had whispered to the girl. Hanabi glared at him, jumping over and kicking him right between the legs. His reactions were off, and his face looked like he was in a lot of pain. Slowly, he fell over, curling in on himself. "What... the.. hell..?!"

"Ha ha ha!!!" Temari held her stomach, laughing at him. "Go ahead and tell him, Hanabi."

"Next time you scare me.." She put her hands on her hips, lifting her chin and closing her eyes. "I'm going to kick you where it always seems to hurt boys, you big meanie!"

"Ugh.." He sat up, putting his hand to his head, then taking his other hand and giving Temari the finger. "This should be amusing.."

"Hey!!" Temari frowned at Gaara, pointing to Hanabi. The young girl opened her eyes and blinked, but Gaara had pulled his hand down before then. "Yeah, be careful. You don't want any complaints."

"Right.." He stood up, making sure that he kept an eye on Hanabi from now on. "Alright, girl. Come in, I'll give you candy or something."

She started crying, hugging Temari's legs. Temari slapped her forehead, and Gaara blinked in confusion. "Children are taught not to follow strangers with offers of candy.."

The red head stared, then turned and walked into the largest room of the Kazekage mansion, also the room where their babysitting would take place. Temari sighed, picking Hanabi up and following her youngest brother. Once there, Gaara handed her a lolipop, in which she gave to Hanabi. "Look, Hanabi, my name is Temari, and his name is Gaara. You can trust him, he is my youngest brother. My job is to take care of the phone, so you will be spending your time with him. Try to get along, okay?"

The girl smiled, nodding as she licked her lollipop. Once Temari left the room, Hanabi gave death glares in Gaara's general direction. He stared back at her blankly. "What do you want?"

"You better be nice to me." She said, threatening him. "If you don't I will complain to big sissy, and she will tell daddy. Daddy will come beat you up, and cousin Neji too."

Gaara continued to stare at her, thinking about how she was quite evil.

-

Hinata walked into the mansion, looking around as she made her way towards the lobby. She found Temari sitting by a phone, staring intensely at it. When she looked up, she smiled. "Just make your way to room 13, Hanabi will be there with Gaara."

Hinata nodded, then made her way to the room where her younger sister would be. Once she opened the door, the caos that had went on was in front of her. The room was a disaster, toys were everywhere, food was dripping from the walls, furniture was flipped, paper was everywhere. She blinked, seeing Hanabi finishing her job of tying Gaara up in the corner. "O-oh no!!"

Hinata ran over, ripping the tape off of Gaara's mouth, then muttering an apology when he looked pissed and in pain. Hanabi laughed, then jumped to her sister. "Big sissy!!"

Hinata hugged her, then looked at Gaara. "Did.. d-did you h-have f-fun..??"

"Yes!!" Hanabi grinned evilly at Gaara. "Gaara-chan is the best babysitter ever. Thank you Gaara-chan!!"

Gaara's expression didn't change, and Hinata quickly got out of the room, giving Temari what she owed them, and a bit of a tip. Temari smile, waving. "Hope you had fun!"

"Temari.." Gaara called quietly, and once she didn't answer, his voice raised and he shouted, his words echoing through the mansion. "TEMARI!!"

"Uh?!" Temari dropped everything, running into the room. A loud gasp escapeed her lips when she witnessed the mess of the place. She looked at Gaara, then started laughing.

It had not been a fun day.

-

A/N: Well, this chapter wasn't much bigger than the last one, in fact, I think it's shorter... still, I'll try to go for longer chapters. Next one should come soon enough :)


	3. Turn up the Volume!

A/N: Thank you for reviewing :D Hope you enjoy this chapter :P

**Suna Daycare**

**Chapter three**

**Turn Up The Volume!**

The prior day had been crazy, Temari and Gaara spent the rest of their time cleaning the large room. It took until past midnight, and they were _both_ tired.

"Wow.. only one kid and you had _that_ much trouble?" Temari stared at her younger brother. "You really think you're fit for this job?"

"Temari.." Gaara slowly turned his head, one of his eyes twitching. "That kid was evil. I don't even know how I was tied up.. it was like her and Shukaku joined together to torture me.."

She shook her head, smiling. "Oh well, hey, why'd you make _me _stay up to help you clean this place? I'm not the one with insomnia, I need to sleep, you know."

"I wasn't doing all the work." He glared at her, then stood from his spot on the couch beside Temari. His back cracked slightly, and he grunted. "Nhh.. let's hope our next job isn't as hectic.."

"I'm sure it will be." She grinned, then stood up as well, stretching. "Well, I'm off to bed. We've got a girl to babysit right away."

"That's fantastic.." He sighed, sitting back down. Temari walked to the door, waving to Gaara. "Goodnight, Temari."

"Don't get too bored." She laughed, then left the room.

-

"So, you're name is Julub, am I right?" Temari gave the young girl in front of her a soft smile, waiting for her reply. The ten-year-old girl nodded, her long sandy-blond hair waving slightly, and she gave a big smile in return. Her bright blue eyes sparkled with excitement, though, she blushed shyly. "Well, Julub, let's go see Gaara!"

Temari took the young girl's hand, bringing her into the large room where Gaara waited. She pointed to the red head, grinning. "See, there is Gaara-chan, my youngest brother. You will be spending your time with him, don't worry, he's really nice."

Julub smiled timidly at Temari, then let go of her hand, running over to Gaara and keeping her head down. Temari winked at her brother, then left the room.

"So," Gaara knelt down, giving a small smile. He turned, reaching into the bowl that he had placed on the side table that was full of different coloured lollipops. He pulled out a red one, holding it up for Julub. "I noticed your red nail polish, so I figure maybe you would like a red one? If not, you can help yourself."

She nodded slightly, slowly taking the lollipop from his hand. She unwrapped it, putting it in her mouth and giving him a short hug.

"Uh.." He blinked, then stared at her as she ran away, around the room once, then sat on the couch, silent. He stood, taking a seat beside her. "Well, Julub, I hope you make yourself at home. From what I heard, your going to be here a lot."

She simply nodded, and Gaara looked to the floor. "Mm.. well, do you.. have any favourite things..??"

She turned her head, staring up at him, and said nothing. He stared back at her, waiting for her to say something. He waited and waited, but all the girl had done was pull the lollipop from her mouth, hold it up and point at it, then put it back in her mouth. He continued to stare, slightly confused.

"Does that mean.. you like.. candy.. or something..?" He blinked, and she nodded, then pulled the lollipop back out and pointed at it again. She stared at him, waiting for him to get it. "Er.. you.. like.. lollipops..?"

She smiled at him, looking like she was going to laugh, but didn't. Then, she pointed at him, and he looked even more confused. "You.. um.. like me because I gave you a lollipop..?"

She nodded, grinning widely. With that, she put the lollipop back in her mouth, jumping down from the couch and running over to the part of the room with all the toys. Gaara watched her, crossing his arms. "Hm.. I guess she doesn't like to talk..?"

Julub pulled out a toy horse, staring at it. Gaara stood up and walked over to her, bending down beside her. "It's a horse. Do you like horses?"

She nodded slightly, then pulled another toy out. It was a shark. "Do you like sharks?"

She shrugged, then picked both of the toys up. He watched, his head tilting slightly. "What are you doing?"

When she didn't answer, he merely watched as she made the shark look as though it was biting the horse's neck. She made the horse hit the shark with it's hooves, then made the shark slap the horse with it's fins. Gaara watched, slightly amused. "So, is the horse drowning underwater or is the shark drying up on land?"

She looked up at him, then closed her eyes and grinned. He looked at her, blinking a few times. "What?"

Shaking her head, she went back to her game and continued to play with the animals. Gaara stared, wondering how children found small things like toy animals amusing, especially when you pick them up and make them do things. Julub slowly looked up at Gaara, then blushed with a smile, as if she were giggling, and made the horse look like it was running.

"What??" He blinked, a bit confused. He looked at her, waiting for an answer, but it never came. Keeping himself from getting impatient, he questioned why _he_ was the one babysitting when Temari was better at dealing with kids. Then he thought about it, and figured that they probably wouldn't get any customers if he were on the phone. Better that the customer sees Temari first than him, and it's a good thing that none of them have decided to look into where the child would be staying. Not that it was unfit or bad, just that they would reconsider once they laid their eyes on Gaara.

"Okay, are you going to tell me or not?" He frowned, staring at Julub. She looked up and blushed again, then shook her head and continued to play with the toys in her hand. Gaara's expression turned to one of annoyance.

The door suddenly opened and Temari walked into the room, motioning for Gaara to come over. Once he was in front of her, she whispered to him. "I forgot to mention that she's mute.. hehe.."

"Oh, thanks." Gaara glared, looking over to Julub. "I've been trying to talk to her this whole time. It would have been nice to know that she wasn't going to reply!"

"Shh!" She glared, then looked over to the young girl playing with the toys. "Well, she'll be visiting regularly. I think she'll be a really good kid. Don't scare her, okay??"

"I'll try not to.." He grumbled, and Temari grinned, patting him on the head and leaving before he possibly killed her. With a sigh, he wandered back over to Julub, sitting down beside her and smiling, trying to think of a question with a yes or no answer. "So.. um.. are you.. having fun?"

She simply nodded, pulling out a toy that looked like a tiger and making it attack the horse. Gaara stared, a bit amused, and wondered what the girl was thinking. Shrugging it off, he supposed that he would never know and left it at that. He reached into the toy bin that Julub was pulling all her toys from, which had so generously been put together by Temari herself, and picked up some random toy.

"What the..?" He looked at the object in his hands, wondering what kind of animal it was. It was the strangest thing, it hadn't even looked like an animal. But it obviously was, since it was in the animal toy bin, so he decided not to mention anything. Not exactly sure what he was doing, he pulled the toy over and held it beside Julub's tiger. "Um.. roar?"

She grinned, turning the tiger around and making it look like it attacked whatever animal Gaara had possesed in his hand. He dropped it, watching as she bashed the tigers face into the animal and picked it up, throwing it to the floor right after.

"Oh.." He blinked, staring at the toy that had been beaten up by the little girl. Gaara wondered if he should ever pick up a toy again. "How pleasent.."

-

A/N: And there is chapter three, I hope you enjoyed :P Next chapter will come soonish.. hopefully O.o


	4. The Era of Evil Children Shall Begin

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews :D

By the way, Julub is a character made by Shy Saya. Just so the credit doesn't all go to me XP (Forgot to mention it last chapter, sorry o.O)

And I also don't own Naruto. Anyway, enjoy :)

**Suna Daycare**

**Chapter Four**

**The Era of Evil Children Shall Begin**

The next day arrived, both of the sand siblings feeling quite fine. The day before hadn't been hectic at all, thankfully. Hopefully it would stay like that for a while.

"Okay, Gaara. You've go-"

"_We've_." Gaara cut her off, just to make sure she knew that he wasn't in this alone. She sighed, then continued with what she was saying.

"_We've_ got two kids coming in today. Julub again and some other little kid from Konoha. Be nice to them, okay?" She smiled, receiving an angry glare in return before she left the room.

"As long as it isn't Hanabi again, I'll be fine.." He said to himself, since he was the only one in the room at that moment. Somehow, he knew he'd regret saying that. Before he knew it, Julub had run into the room and was now standing in front of him with a big smile. "Well, hello Julub. Nice to see you again, you may take some candy if you wish."

She nodded, going over to the bowl and grabbing a lollipop, wandering to some part of the room. Gaara stayed where he was, keeping one eye on Julub to make sure she was okay, while also waiting somewhat patiently for Temari to come in with the next kid he would be babysitting. He was surprised at what had bashed through the door, though.

"Helloooo!!!" A short kid with a scarf, spikey brown hair and goggles on his forehead hollered after throwing the door open. He stared up at Gaara, then blinked in confusion. "Hey, it's you! Why are you here?! I don't want to stay here!! GRANDPA!!!!"

"Sorry, Grandpa is gone. I told you not to worry, Gaara's nice now." Temari said, suddenly behind the kid. "Gaara, this is Konohamaru, remember him?"

"No, not really.." Gaara stared at the kid, finding him annoying already. Temari sighed, then closed the door, leaving just Gaara and Konohamaru staring at eachother, while Julub read a picture book in the corner of the room with her lollipop. "Well, you'll need to calm down. Have so-"

"Is that candy?!" Konohamaru ran past Gaara, practically knocking him over, and got to the candy bowl. He grabbed a handfull of lollipops, jumping up on the couch and bouncing on it, unwrapping his first lollipop and putting it in his mouth. "Woohoo!! This place doesn't seem that bad!!"

"I don't think that's very sa-"

"THIS IS AWESOME!!" Konohamaru cut Gaara's sentence off, yet again. He continued to hop up and down on the couch, bouncing all around it while finishing the lollipop quickly, pulling out another, and putting that one in his mouth. "This couch is so bouncy! It's cool!!"

"Um.." Gaara watched Konohamaru jump around on the couch, wondering if the boy would listen to him even if he told him to stop. "That's not a good idea, kid."

"Don't call me kid!! I'm not a kid!!" Konohamaru shouted, pointing a finger at Gaara while he still bounced. "You can't tell me what to do!! Do you know who I am?! I'm the Hokage's grandson!! You should respect me!!"

"Should I?" Gaara looked a bit annoyed already. "Considering that I am the son of the Fourth Kazekage, not to mention the soon-to-be Kazekage. Maybe you should respect me, instead of the other way around."

"What are you doing babysitting?" Konohamaru laughed, doing some sort of twirl. "Community hours? Ahahaha-AHHH!!!"

Konohamaru's laughing had caused him to go off balance, and he ended up falling forward towards the floor. Gaara sighed, holding up his hand and catching the kid with his sand. "I warned you."

"And look, I'm fine! You didn't need to warn me." He crawled off the sand, jumping up and running over to Julub. "What'cha doin'?"

Gaara watched him, then shook his head, fixing the couch and sitting down, watching the two kids. He wondered how long it would take Konohamaru to figure out that Julub was mute.

"What's your name?" Konohamaru asked, waiting for the girl to answer. She just smiled, and he blinked. "Ohh, so your mute, eh?"

Gaara glared, now angry that he had been the only one who was oblivious to Julub's muteness until somebody actually told him. He sighed, closing his eyes for a brief second, and suddenly there was water splashed in his face. Slowly, he opened his eyes, staring at Konohamaru, who was holding a now empty cup and had a large mischeivious grin on his face. Gaara's expression was blank, and mud started dripping down his chin. "May I ask what you did that for?"

"So I could do this!" Konohamaru pulled a giant monkey toy from behind his back, throwing it at Gaara and hitting him right in the face. "HAHAHA!!"

"..!!" Gaara had fallen off the couch, holding his eye, which had a monkey smacked into it, and hit his head off the floor. He grunted, suddenly enraged. "You little brat..!!"

"You can't do anything about it!" Konohamaru laughed, his laugh having a bit of evil mixed in with it. He put his hands on his hips in triumph, grinning at Gaara when he watched him stand up. He started laughing again when the red head took his hand off his eye, it being shut tight and the other showing he was really angry. "Ha! You'll have a black eye for sure!"

"And you'll be buried under this mansion if you keep that up!" Gaara growled. He knew he wouldn't kill Konohamaru, but that didn't mean Shukaku wouldn't. "Now get over there and play around like normal human children do!"

"Normal human children?" Konohamaru laughed even harder. "Are you an alien or something? Haha!!"

"Yes, and I will devour your head if you don't get over there." He smirked, his face looking demented. Konohamaru squeeked, turning around and shouting 'Got'cha' before making a run for it. Julub just watched, silent as always, and Gaara seemed glad that she wasn't like Konohamaru or Hanabi.

"Hey, Gaara?" Temari called from the door, and he turned around, looking at her. She snorted, gesturing for him to come over. He ignored her short form of laughter and made his way over to the door. "I got some news for ya. You might not enjoy this.."

He stared at her, wondering what she was talking about, then his eyes went wide, and he shook his head, suddenly looking afraid.

"No way.."

-

A/N: Lol yay a cliffie :P Hope you enjoyed that chapter, next one coming soonish :)


	5. The Era of Evil Children Begins Part II

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews! Shy Saya is the creator of Skye, and iceblueangelfang is the creator of Mizuki. Please enjoy :P

**Suna Daycare**

**Chapter Five**

**The Era of Evil Children Shall Begin Part II**

"More of them!?"

"Yes.." Temari flinched under Gaara's angry glare. "It was on sudden notice, I'm sorry!"

"..." He sighed, putting a hand to his forehead. "Alright.. who are they and how many?"

"Well.." She smiled nervously, and two kids were now in front of her, staring up at Gaara. She pointed to one of them, who was female. The girl had her dark brown hair tied in a low pony tail, her matching eyes glistening as she stared at the red head. One of her eyes twitched, along with her hand. "This is Mizuki."

The girl waved, then hugged Gaara, letting go and walking past him, towards to book section. Temari looked to the other kid, this one being a boy. His hair was short and silver, his eyes a bright sky blue. He had piercings, and a tattoo on his left cheek that wrote 'hope' in kanji. "This is Skyler. They said he's friends with Julub, and he knows how to speak sign language."

Skye smiled, waving slightly, then walking over to where Julub was. Gaara watched as the two hugged, speaking to each other in sign language. he turned back to Temari. "That's it? They don't seem like any trouble at-"

"Uh.. no, that's not it.." Temari scratched the back of her neck, looking a bit worried. Gaara gave her a strange look, then his eyes widened as Hinabi walked into the room. "You remember Hinabi.. right, Gaara?"

"Hello, Gaara." She smirked, putting her hands on her hips. "I hope you'll be nice to me today. If not, I might just have to call daddy and cousin Neji, right after I beat you up first."

"Just behave.." He glared, crossing his arms. "You've got a bunch of other kids to beat up in here, why don't you just take out your anger on them."

"I've got enough of it for everybody." She giggled, then walked past Gaara, waving to Konohamaru.

"Damnit, Temari.." Gaara grumbled, slapping his forehead. "Her again?"

"Sorry, Gaara, you'll just have to deal with it." She shrugged, then got out of the room while she still could. He sighed, turning around and looking at all of the kids in the room. Five kids in total, that wasn't too bad.

Right?

- - -

"So basically, the boy's insignificant intelligence and lack of self control caused him to climb the giant bean stock and have his deadly encounter with the giant man."

Skye stared at Mizuki, turning his head and blinking at Julub, giving a very confused look. He moved his hands, saying 'You have any idea what she just said?'. Julub smiled, signing back to him with 'No, not really'.

Mizuki sighed, closing the book. She looked at them, her neck twitching slightly. "There's no point in talking to a bunch of kids about the reality in children's books. Are you too dumb to understand that the kid in the book made a bad choice?"

"Hey.." Skye frowned, crossing his arms. "Why are you so mean? It's not our fault we don't know big words like you do.. if you said it in another way we might have got it.."

She suddenly looked sad, and she looked down. "I'm sorry.. I didn't mean to sound rude.."

"Well you did.." He looked at Julub, and then back to Mizuki. "Hey, let's just have fun, okay? Wanna play with lego blocks or something?"

"Okay.." She smiled, then followed the two to the toy section.

"And that's where he got the black eye!! Hahaha!" Konohamaru laughed, giving Hinabi a high five. "Cool, huh?"

"Yeah." She smirked, then looked at Gaara. Right as she looked at him, he turned his head and stared right back at her. She looked back to Konohamaru, whispering. "We gotta get him good. I can tell he's watching us.. waiting for us to do something. We should wait until it's about time we left, and act normal until then. And we'll be planning until then. Let's get to work!"

"Got it!" Konohamaru grinned, following Hinabi over to the drawing section of the room. Hinabi giggled, getting a blank piece of paper, along with a few pencil crayons, and she started to draw something. Konohamaru watched as she drew a stick figure with red hair.

"Okay, so this is our target." She drew two little stick figures, one with long black hair and the other with spikey brown hair. "We need to figure out something evil to get him with, something he wouldn't see coming.."

"Right.." He smiled, waiting for her to draw something else.

"So what can we do.." She tapped the pencil on the table, thinking. "Something good.. it can't be something lame.."

"Huh.." He put his head on the table, thinking as well. "I dunno.."

He looked back up at Hinabi when she gasped uietly, a grin on her face. "Okay.. I got it."

"Really..?" He blinked, watching as she scribbled drawings onto the page in front of her. "That fast?"

"Yes.." She chuckled, looking at Konohamaru with and evil look in her eyes. "This'll get him good.. hehehehe.."

Konohamaru looked at the paper, then also grinned. "Hehehe.. that's a good one.. hehehe.. he'll fall for it.. hehehe.."

"Yes he will." She smirked, folding the paper. "I'll make sure of it."

Gaara looked at the three kids building something with toys, glad that the majority of the kids were being good. Then, he turned his gaze upon the two troublemakers, watching as they sat there giggling. '_They're obviously up to something.._'

He would definately keep an eye on those two.

- - -

Skye hugged Julub and Mizuki, waving before Temari escorted him from the room. Not long after, Julub hugged Mizuki before she had to go. Now the only kids left were Mizuki, Konohamaru, and Hinabi.

Mizuki looked at Hinabi. "I could tell you two were planning something evil.. what are you up to?"

"You'll see." She grinned, watching as Konohamaru set things up while Gaara was in the door way, not paying attention. "Quickly, teddy bear."

"Alright, fluff bunny." He stuck his toungue out at her, getting the same in return. Once he was done, he jumped back down, grinning at Hinabi. "This'll be good!!"

Mizuki looked up, then to the two kids beside her, then to Gaara, wondering if something bad was about to happen. She watched as Gaara turned around.

And that's when the caos began.

- - -

A/N: Mwuahaha, cliffie! Next chapter coming shortly :)


	6. The Era of Evil Children Begins Part III

**Suna Daycare**

**Chapter Six**

**The Era of Evil Children Shall Begin Part III**

"Ready.. GO!"

Gaara stopped, blinking and watching Hanabi and Konohamaru. He knew they had been planning something, he just hadn't been too sure of what. Suddenly, he felt something drip on his head, and he looked up. A bucket fell over, full of some strange coloured liquid. It landed on Gaara's head, and he grunted, putting his hands on it and pulling it off.

The only problem was, it wouldn't come off. It was stuck.

"Ahaha!!" Konohamaru laughed, going behind Gaara and pushing him towards some part of the room. Hanabi got on all fours in front of Gaara, and the red head, or bucket head now, tripped over her, falling onto a bunch of pink feathers. They got stuck to him thanks to the funny coloured liquid, and he got up, wobbling around a bit. Hanabi jumped up, pushing Gaara in a different direction.

He felt his foot get caught on something, and suddenly he was yanked off the ground, now hanging upseide down. He made a loud, angry noise. All he could hear was Hanabi and Konohamaru laughing. For some odd reason, he was still able to breath. Maybe there was a hole in the bucket or something?

Hanabi and Konohamaru continued to laugh, grabbing sticks and hitting Gaara with them. Hanabi, giving and evil laugh, hit Gaara in the stomach with the stick in her hands. "Spank the pinyata!"

"Haahaha!!" Konohamaru started laughing so much that he fell over. Gaara's arms flailed around, and Hanabi kept hitting him while shouting 'spank the pinyata'.

Temari walked into the room, gasping when she watched Gaara get beat up by a ten year old. She ran over, grabbing the stick from Hanabi. "Hey hey hey, what are you doing?!"

"Having fun!" She grinned. "Are you going to stop me?"

"Um.." Temari blinked, then pointed at the door. "Your cousin is here to pick you up.."

"Neji!!" She ran to the door when she seen her cousin, jumping up and giving him a hug. After they left, Temari helped Gaara down, trying to pull the bucket off of his head. Finally, she yanked the bucket off, and Gaara fell over.

"Arg!!" He put his hands to his face, trying to wipe the gunk off of it. Instead, his hands got stuck, and he got even angrier. Temari covered her mouth, trying not to laugh. He glared up at her. "WHAT!?"

"Hehe.. hehehehe.. your hair.." She started giggling, and he got up, his hands still stuck to his face, running into the bathroom and looking into the mirror. Temari couldn't help but start laughing even more when she heard Gaara's incredibly loud enraged roar.

"What.. the hell?!" He stared at himself in the mirror. His hair was all standing up, stuck from whatever had been in the bucket. Not only that, but some of it had been ripped off when Temari had yanked the bucket off of his head. He ran out of the bathroom, and Temari laughed even harder. "THEY. ARE. EVIL!!"

"Ahaha!" She laughed, both her and Konohamaru on the floor rolling around. Mizuki just stood there, staring at the bucket. "You have to admit, that was good!"

"IT WASN'T!!" He growled, trying to pull his hands off of his face. Mizuki looked up at him.

"The substance within the bucket was something called 'glue'." She said, looking at the bucket again. "It can be washed off, but your hair won't come back.."

"DAMN IT!!" He ran into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. Temari looked at Konohamaru, trying not to laugh.

"Your grandpa is here." She said, and Konohamaru got up, laughing as he left the room. Temari looked at Mizuki, and when she noticed the girl hadn't really been laughing, she stopped. "You need to go too."

"It really wasn't that funny.." Mizuki said, frowning. "His hair got ripped off.."

"Yeah, I know. It really shouldn't be laughed at." Temari grinned. "But some people like to laugh at the misfortune of others."

Mizuki shook her head, smiling slightly. "Well.. his hair did look funny.."

"That's the spirit!" Temari got up, gesturing for Mizuki to follow her. "Now come'on, it's time for you to go."

They both giggled as they heard the shower start.

- - -

"It's okay, Gaara!!"

He shook his head around, getting water all over the place. Temari stood behind him, trying to fix his hair. "It's not okay! That kid is _evil_! EVIL!"

"Yeah, yeah, shes evil, I get it already." She sighed, making a face when she looked at Gaara's hair again. There was a small bald patch where the hair had ripped off. "Yikes.. um.. there really isn't much I can do for you, Gaara.. unless you'd like me to shave off all your hair.."

"Do it, I don't care anymore!!" He growled, and she blinked. She knew that he would regret it, and she didn't nessecarily _want_ to shave all of his hair off. She loved his hair, not often could you find such a nice red in hair colours. "Well, what are you waiting for?"

"Gaara.. You do know it will take a while for it to grow back to this length, right?" He shrugged, and she sighed again. She pulled up one of those old style shaving blades, staring at his hair. "Alright then.. I hope you don't regret this.."

He grumbled something, and closed his eyes as he let Temari begin to shave off his hair.

_Three hours later..._

"W-...what.. what the _hell_?!"

"I told you.." Temari moved away, putting the blade down and covering her mouth. All she needed was to start laughing at him again. "I knew.. pfft.. I-I knew.. that.. pffffffffttt... you wouldn't.. you wouldn't like it.. pfffffffffftt-ahahahaha!!"

"Be QUIET!!" He shouted, touching his head. His face looked dranged, and his head was completely bald. Shiney, too. "I.. swear.. I will kill that child.. if it takes all I've got.. I don't care about her damn family!!"

"Hey, hey.. " She kept from bursting out laughing again. "It was just a joke.."

"Just.. a joke." His expression turned blank, and he turned around, staring at his sister. He pounted to his black eye. "A joke."

She didn't say anything, and he pulled up his shirt, showing all of the bruises on his stomach. "A joke."

She kept her mouth shut, and then he pointed at his head. "A joke."

That's when she started laughing. Gaara growled when she held the wall for support, finding no humor in any of this. "It's not a joke!!"

"I know!! I know!! I'm sorry, Gaara!" She laughed, wiping a tear from her eye. She finally made a straight face, looking back to her younger brother. Her mask faultered, and she burst out laughing again. "I can't take you seriously anymore!! Ahahaha!! You look like an upside down egg with eyeliner on!! Hahahaha!!"

"Shut up!!!" He shouted, turning around and looking back in the mirror. "What else was I supposed to do? Now I look even more stupid!! This wont help at all!! I need a hat!!"

"Bahahaha!!" Temari got out of the bathroom, running out of the room to find Kankuro. Gaara watched her go in the mirror, then held his head again.

"No eyebrows and no hair do _not_ make a good match.. not at all.." He slapped his forhead, groaning. Those kids were evil, he knew it. Obviously he did, look at what they did to him! He stared at himself in the mirror, his face somewhat disgusted. "I hate children.. I hate kids.. I hate little brats who think they can best me!!"

"Then get them back.." Temari giggled as she walked back into the bathroom. Gaara turned around, seeing Kankuro there with their sister. Kankuro's mouth shot wide open, and he pointed at Gaara.

"WHOA!!" Gaara's angry expression obviously didn't work, seeing as Kankuro was still pointing and gawking. His older brother and sister looked at each other, both of them beginning to laugh their asses off. "Hehehehehe.. nice look on you, bro!"

"Shut.. upppp.."

His anger only helped to make them laugh even more. Finally, he gave up, sighing and turning around, staring into the sink. He pulled up a piece of his hair that had fallen into the sink after being cut off. "I guess I can't blame you two for laughing so much.. I look rediculas."

They slowly stopped laughing, and Kankuro put his hand on Gaara's shoulder. "Hey. Don't worry, we can fix this."

"This_ was_ fixing it!" He put his hands on his head again. "What more can I do now!?"

"Here," Kankuro took off his cat-hat thing, putting it on Gaara's head. "Until we find a hat that will suit you, you can wear this."

Gaara blinked, pulling it up a bit since it was slightly too big for his head. It beat being bald, he guessed. "Thanks.. I suppose.."

"Kankuro will be looking for a hat that you could wear, but until then we can't stop our babysitting jobs. We've got all the kids from today, except for Hanabi which is a good thing for you, and new ones. It's too late to stop, alright?"

"Okay.." He frowned, looking at his siblings. "I suppose as long as Hanabi isn't there, it won't be so bad.. but Konohamaru is a bit evil too.."

"Don't worry about it, once Kankuro is done hat searching, he'll help you with babysitting." Temari smiled, giving Gaara a hug. Kankuro blinked, having been unaware that he'd offered to help with the babysitting part.

"That should make things a looooottttt easier.." Gaara pulled the sides of Kankuro's hat down after Temari pulled back from the embrace. "Sorry for keeping you guys up.."

"Hey, don't worry about it." Kankuro smirked, patting Gaara on the shoulder. "Just relax, alright? Things will be fine tomorrow."

"Yeah, I'll make sure of it." Temari smiled, and Gaara nodded. After they left, Gaara sat on the couch, staring at the ceiling.

He wondered what would happen if he tried to get Hanabi back.

- - -

A/N: Yes, yes, I know, I cut all Gaara's beautiful hair off. It saddens me, but I hadn't had any different ideas, and this is a good reason for him to really want to get Hanabi back. Oh, and yes, I realize that I have been misspelling her name the entire time. I had been spelling Hinabi instead of Hanabi. That should not happen again, not that it was much of a big difference :P

Next chapter coming A.S.A.P. :D


End file.
